


rugged tracks of desire

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rises to his knees in a graceful move, blinking down at her. "I may have diverted excess energy away from you." </p><p>Brenna's forehead creases from her confusion. "What?"</p><p>He looks away to the side. "To a tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rugged tracks of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts), [Sonni89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonni89/gifts), [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> For Jess's prompt at Emma's ficathon. Because bk 13 told us Judd knocked some trees over. 
> 
> And for all of you all.

Now that Brenna can shift again, she loves to spend time outside. 

To change and run on four legs, the wind ruffling her fur. It's exhilarating, it's everything. It's on the same level as the excitement she gets from having Judd as hers. She has always had Pack and her brothers. But having someone as her own, being someone's own, is different. 

Outside is even better when she has Judd with her. 

Playing is a new concept for her mate. His life before defection from the Net, what he's told her, what she's picked up from others, never allowed for anything close to what they do together. Their courtship had taught her that. The difference is that it is _now_ though. Now, the layers of dissonance have been undone, and now he wants to learn. 

Judd still wears his black clothing and stands like the dangerous man he is. Smiles and laughs are hard to find on his face. 

For her though, he plays. He tries and learns and loves her beyond the words he doesn't always say aloud. She can feel it along their bond, that solid connection she still marvels at each morning. 

Just how now she can feel that he's somewhere close by in the forest. 

Wolves like games and this one is similar to hunting. First to find the other wins.

Brenna's breath mists white in front of her. The Sierra's are clear this morning, blue sky over head, sun warm despite the winter and the few patches of snow left. She moves quiet like, carefully placing her feet one after another. She may be the changeling, but her man has skills that rival her own senses. 

_I know where you are._

As if on cue, his voice whispers across the telepathic link that's formed between them. She cannot initiate on her own. She can only "talk" back to him after he starts the talking, but he's taught her how to shield herself from what was done to her mind. In time, she's sure it will only get stronger. 

_I can sense your mind._ He sounds smug, that arrogant cool Psy tone she loves to thaw out so much. 

_That's cheating._ Brenna teases back, sending her thoughts across the bond. She peers behind a tree before stepping out into the small clearing. 

He'd once told her there's a difference between the feel of Psy and changeling minds. A high level telepath could sense the specialities that made the races' minds separate. 

She doesn't get a response for her answer, just a spark of warmth from his end of the mating bond. Something she's come to read as his amusement. Her mate has a humorous side, a little dry, but there that she sees. 

A warm hand closes around the nape of her neck just as she's about to pass back into the thicker part of the forest. 

Brenna turns on instinct, but he moves with her, so it just ends with her now facing him front to front, his hand still holding her. She looks up to find dark eyes and that handsome face. There's a hint of something at the corner of his mouth. Pressing her hands into his chest, she pouts. "Not fair to cheat." 

Judd cradles the back of her head, fingers sinking into her long tresses, growing out with the extensions now. His kiss is warm, despite the cold air. "I'm an Arrow," he says when he pulls back. "We do not behave fairly." 

_Besides, you can do the same._ he whispers telepathically as his mouth covers hers again. 

She stretches onto the toes of her boots, trying to fit herself closer to him, sliding her hands up to his shoulders to help. Kissing he has learned quickly. Touch has been a concept both of them faced difficulties with. He because being denied for so long and then the dissonance, and then she because of Santano; but learning together, in the safety and care of one another, has been delightful. 

Fucking him is delightful. 

"Fine," she says, breaking the kiss to inhale and rub her cheek against the nice wool of his sweater. "You win." 

_Yes._ that arrogant tone again. 

Raising an eyebrow, she smiles. "Baby, anyone ever tell you you're full of yourself? That ego is something." 

"Pride is an emotion we do not recognize." There's a glint in the lighter parts of his brown eyes. A joke even if said with an even tone.

She laughs, a short sharp noise in the otherwise quiet outside. "Yes you do. Trust me, your ego is plenty." She kisses the corner of his mouth, the line of his jaw. Slides a hand around the back of his neck to play with the hair that's grown longer there. "That's okay. I like you how you are." 

Judd's other arm wraps around her waist, palm splaying in the small of her waist. She can feel the heat from it even through her jacket. "Brenna Shane Kincaid, you are trouble." 

She hums a little noise, sounding more like their DarkRiver partners, and gives him a sly look. "If you're the winner you have to have a prize." 

Leaning towards him again, she nips at his jaw, that spot right underneath his ear. 

He moves faster than she'd been counting on. Both hands cup her face, mouth hard against hers. His lips part and his tongue licks at hers. When he speaks, his eyes have turned more black than brown. "I want you here. Naked." 

His blunt statement turns her face hot. She knows there's pink flushing her skin. It's an answer to the throb between her legs. 

Closing any remaining space between them, till their shoes knock together, Brenna presses her breasts against his chest. He's all hard muscle against her. She knows exactly what's underneath these black jeans and sweater. "Someone has been reading things again." 

In addition to her tutelage, he'd taken it upon himself to expand his research. She still hasn't gotten it out of him just where exactly his information on sex has come from. His secrets amuse her wolf. 

His left hand leaves her face to stroke down the side of her neck, across the vee of her shirt, pushing aside the unzipped side of her jacket. He cups her breast over the fabric, thumbing her nipple through cotton and her bra. "We have engaged in sexual activities outside before." 

She gasps when he uses his telekinesis to put pressure on the seam of her jeans. It's as if his hand is pressing against her cunt. He's too good at that, a skill she loves. His abilities don't scare her. He would never hurt her, she knows. 

Her hips jerk. "You can say fucking, baby." 

Judd shifts the hand still on her face so he's rubbing his thumb against her lower lip. With his other hand he pinches her nipple. "I want to fuck you here." 

She doesn't have a response to that, other than kissing him again. His mouth opens under hers even as they move backwards towards a part of the clearing that's open enough for them to sink down to the ground. 

It's like the first time they'd had sex outside after the mating bond had taken place. He'd not been lying about them doing this out here instead of in their quarters or elsewhere in the den. They don't discriminate in choice of place. 

Judd's hands are quick and efficient as they pull her jacket from her shoulders. She assists, twisting and moving with him, till her shirt's gone too. When his gaze narrows on her bra, she takes it off herself. Reaches behind her to unclasp it, dipping her shoulders so the straps fall down. "I have to wear it back to the den," she says, setting it aside with the rest of her clothes. 

He meets her gaze, a little annoyance tinging his face. "You could wear your fur back."

Brenna leans up to sneak her fingers under the hem of his sweater. "That's what you said last time. And the time before." 

"It works," he answers, bending and ducking so he can pull the garment off. 

"Yeah," she says, looking over his bare chest and all his muscles and skin on display for her. "And soon I won't have anything to wear." 

He strokes two fingers from her clavicle down between her breasts to just above her stomach. "I do not see a problem with that." His voice has dropped even further in tone, darker now, rough. 

She inhales and exhales, watching the rise and fall of her chest and stomach with his hand on her. Overhead, the sky is blue and the sun bright. The tree branches shake without any wind. "Judd." 

He comes over her then, pressing her down into the ground, and she doesn't feel any of it. He's used his abilities to cushion her from the rocks and litter. Certainly another perk. 

Her mouth he ignores. Instead, he kisses the path his fingers had taken. Down between the valley of her breasts to bite the underside of one. A soft press of his teeth before he moves up to suck on her nipple.

The telekinesis touch resumes. Her hips lift up as her jeans unzip and his abilities tug them down her legs. Her boots remain on, an idle thought that gets dismissed when he adds tongue and teeth to her breast. 

"Judd," Brenna says, only managing to get his name out on a moan. She aches. This slow tease is not enough.

 _Yes?_ his voice again, wrapping around her both along the bond and the telepathic link. 

_This isn't fair._ With her jeans not completely off and her boots still on, she can't even wrap her legs around him properly. It makes her wolf snarl. Her hands reach away from the dirt she'd been holding to tunnel into his thick hair. Claws, extended out under her excitement, scratch along his scalp. 

Judd lifts away to give her a look under half lidded eyes, a lazy upturn to the corner of his mouth. He kisses her stomach, tongue touching her skin. Looking away from her, he continues down, his hand settling on the breast his mouth never touched. _I thought I said we Arrows don't know fairness._

She tightens her hand on his scalp, her arm straight now that he's moved further down her body. "I need you." 

His breath is hot against the center of her panties. He shushes her, looking up the length of her again. "I'm taking my prize, like you said." 

"Fuck," she gasps when he does just that. 

Telekinesis deals with the yellow lace the same way of her jeans, dragging them down her hips. And then those phantom fingers stroke up and down her folds. Once, twice, dipping inside, and then spreading her open. He licks into her just as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. 

Brenna's eyelashes flutter as he eats her out there in the middle of the woods outside the den. Above, the trees creak. She arches her hips as best as she can, her grip on his hair letting her grind into his face. She's not quiet, doesn't even try to be. 

"Please, Judd, come on." She repeats the same phrases again.

He slides a finger inside her just as he shifts up so he's circling her clit with his tongue. It's when he both presses hard with his tongue on her clit and curls his finger inside her, rubbing against that spot, that her orgasm hits. 

Her muscles lock up and she has just the presence of mind left to be mindful of her claws on his head. That and the loud crack she hears. And the vibration that follows. 

It takes her a moment to catch her breath. She pets his hair, sliding her fingers through the strands. Looking down her body, she notices the sweat all over her. Then, she blinks, remembering the crack and ground movement. "Did you feel that?"

Judd licks her once more, even as he eases his finger from her, her cunt sensitive. "I felt you against my tongue." 

Exasperated, she lets go of his head, dropping back so she can sit up on her elbows. "Not that. The ground." 

He rises to his knees in a graceful move, blinking down at her. "I may have diverted excess energy away from you." 

Brenna's forehead creases from her confusion. "What?" 

He looks away to the side. "To a tree." 

She follows his gaze and then it's shock replacing the confusion, her eyebrows rising. "Holy fuck, baby." 

There on the outside of the clearing rests a tree. Only instead of straight up, it's cracked and split, broken on the ground. 

She sits up as much as her jeans will allow. "I didn't even touch you that much." 

A frown touches his face. "I was enthusiastically into you." 

She smiles at that admission, feeling the truth of it in the bond. He loves her, loves pleasing her. She reaches for his face, normal fingers now curving around his cheek to make him look at her. "Hey, you didn't hurt me. It's just a tree." 

The frown dissipates under her touch. He blinks and says, "We cannot destroy every tree here." 

Brenna kisses him, licking at the taste of herself on his mouth. "We'll figure something out." 

Judd reaches for her waist, shuffling her closer to him. "One more tree will not be missed." 

She makes him get her completely naked for round two. The other tree isn't missed, but it does require an explanation weeks later.


End file.
